Now I Understand
by Kristen3
Summary: Daphne has never been able to understand how her mother could put up with Simon, until she sees David. Fluffy one-shot written as a gift for Leigh Ann (leighann415).


**Author's Note: **This was a bit of fluff I came up with today and decided to do . Wasn't sure where it was going, but it surprised me. I love when that happens! This is also another birthday gift for Leigh Ann (**leighann415**)

Niles turned at the sound of the door opening. He smiled immediately at the sight of Daphne returning, suitcase in hand. "You're back early!" He went to her, putting his arms around her and kissing her.

"I told you it wouldn't take very long." Daphne had gone to Manchester at her mother's insistence. Simon had gotten himself in legal trouble _again_, and Daphne had done her best to make sure her brother wouldn't end up behind bars. No matter what Simon Moon did, his mother believed he was simply "misunderstood."

"How was it?" Niles asked. He wished he'd been able to go. He knew how Daphne's family could frustrate her. But he had several patients who needed him in Seattle. Besides, someone would need to look after one-year-old David.

"The usual," Daphne said, sighing. "Simon promised he'd stay out of trouble this time, and the judge believed him. They gave him community service. The only person he's going to help is the owner of the local pub."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?" Niles caressed her cheek. After not seeing her for several days, he felt as if he were falling for her all over again.

"No. I'm just glad it's all over with, and Simon and Mum are now thousands of miles away." She looked into Niles' eyes. They were a reminder that she was home. The Cranes had always been more of a family to her than her real family. "So, what happened while I was gone? Did you miss me?" She smiled at him, knowing what his answer would be.

"No, not really," Niles replied. He watched as his wife's jaw dropped in shock.

"Oh, well, that's a fine way to greet your wife. I hope you like sleeping on that couch!"

Niles laughed. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I missed you. But every time I did, I just thought about this. The moment when you'd be home, and I could hold you again. Plus David helped."

Daphne smiled. She'd missed David terribly. "Where is my little angel?"

"He's upstairs napping. You probably shouldn't wake him, but I think he can handle it." Niles could tell Daphne was anxious to see their son.

True to her husband's expectations, Daphne quickly made her way up the stairs. She wasn't sure if she'd missed Niles or the baby more. It was more clear to her than ever that this was where she belonged, not Manchester. Her heart stopped for a moment when she opened the door to the nursery. David lay in his crib, peacefully asleep. Quietly, she stepped inside. For a moment, she stood beside the crib, just watching as his chest rose and fell.

Daphne turned when she heard a noise and found Niles standing at the doorway. She walked back over to where he stood, not wanting to wake her son. "I understand it now," she whispered.

"Understand what?"

"Mum. And why she always believes that Simon really is a good boy. All of his life, Simon has been lazy, always getting into trouble. But Mum doesn't care. She thinks he can do no wrong."

"Yes, parents do overlook their children's faults, even when it goes against all logic. I'm afraid you're probably never going to change her mind." Niles could recall several patients whose children couldn't hold a job, or had substance abuse issues. Often it was difficult to convince the parents that there was even a problem.

"I know," Daphne answered. "I wouldn't try to change her mind."

Niles was skeptical. More than once, he'd listened as Daphne ranted in frustration about her mother and the way she made excuses for her favorite son. "Are you sure? You know how angry your mother makes you."

"I know, but now I finally understand why she always defends him. I didn't until just now."

"What changed your mind?" Niles asked.

"It was seeing David. He's just a baby. I know you want him to grow up and go to Oxford, become a psychiatrist like you and your brother. But maybe that won't happen. Maybe he'll grow up to be just like Simon."

"Oh, Daphne, please don't say that. No son of mine is going to become a derelict!"

"I'm not saying it's for sure. But if that were to happen, I think I'd do the same thing as Mum. To me, he's always going to be a sweet little boy, no matter what anyone else thinks."

Niles kissed Daphne. His lips stayed on hers for a long moment. The feeling was intoxicating, especially after being away from her. "Our child is so lucky," he said as the kiss ended.

Daphne smiled. "Yes. There's not much chance of him turning out like Simon, with _your_ genes." She thought of Niles' attempt to "rebel" by ingesting a pot brownie. The experience had taught Niles that he was not cut out for that lifestyle at all.

"Well, thank you, my love. But that wasn't what I meant. I meant, our son is lucky, because he has a mother who loves him so much."

"When I seem him laying there, it's pretty hard not to love him."

"But it's not just David who's lucky," Niles said. "After all, you lived with a gruff retired cop and a semi-famous radio personality, and you learned to love them. Not to mention me."

"You Cranes have your quirks," Daphne admitted, kissing him again. "I wouldn't say living with your brother was a picnic. But it worked out rather well."

"That is an understatement," Niles said. He took her hand in his, leading her to their master bedroom.

Daphne's heart began to race as she realized Niles' intentions. She was home now, and there was nowhere else she'd rather be. Her visit to Manchester had helped her appreciate everything she had. _He's wrong_, she thought. _I'm the one who's lucky._

**The End**


End file.
